Correntes da Meia Noite Retorno à Inocência
by Cezar Jr
Summary: Correntes da Meia Noite" é uma história com temática espirita escrita por Cezar Jr., conta a história de dois soldados da Segunda Guerra Mundial, enganados por várias existências eles buscam uma nova chance.


2 de setembro de 1945

**Correntes da Meia Noite**

**Capítulo 1 – O Retorno à Inocência**

- Alemanha, 2 de setembro de 1945

Por não acreditar, eu sofri, ele é um deus sobre a terra, juntos marchamos, com a sua liderança ele ceifou milhares, através de nossas mãos e punhos pudemos ver o nosso país se tornar uma verdade e a razão sobre a Terra.

Na chamada "Segunda Grande Guerra Mundial" dois homens se destacaram, não entre livros, não entre filmes, apenas uma palavra. Nós éramos os melhores, a dupla perfeita em qualquer guerra, meu amigo e parceiro nas lutas, o melhor estrategista de todos os tempos, e claro que todo estrategista precisa dos melhores combatentes. Eu era o melhor de todos. Facas, baionetas, metralhadoras, qualquer tipo de arma era mortal em minhas mãos.

Mas agora nada disto faz o menor sentido, eu sinto o sangue subir pelas minhas gargantas, eu sinto minhas forças irem embora, cada vez que meus olhos se fecham eu ouço o bater de asas dos pássaros, tantos ferimentos. Eu falhei em minha missão, nosso Führer irá me castigar por isto, ele tudo vê, ele tudo sabe. Não consigo derramar lágrimas, mas ouço choros e ranger de dentes.

Tudo se apaga, como uma grande cortina nos grandes teatros, me sinto leve, a dor não mais aparece, assim como o ódio e a tristeza foram embora. Porém um sentimento ainda persiste, algo como se fosse uma traição. Me sinto traido de uma forma horrivel, mas não consigo me lembrar o motivo disto.

Vejo meu corpo caido ao chão, nada mais posso fazer, quero voltar, quero matar mais americanos, mais franceses, aqueles porcos de chineses e todo o tipo de pessoa defeituosa, eu sinto ódio, quero voltar a queimar judeus vivos, não posso morrer. Mas o que está acontecendo comigo?

Por que eu me vejo? Não estou morto, não sinto mais dores, me vejo caido ao chão, mas eu sou eu. Agora começo a me recordar de tantas guerras, tantos nomes, tantas familias, nomes que me deixam maluco, desde o antigo Egito, e antes disto, me lembro de grandes estátuas, um grande coliseum, espadas, eu sempre lutei, me lembro de tudo, por esta razão sou o melhor!

Mas algo ainda não está certo, ainda ouço as correntes, os choroso ranger de dentes. Eu não sinto mais o prazer que eu sentia antes, eu me recordo de cada vez, o barulho de minha espada, lança, atrevessando o corpo do meu adversário. As palmas em grandes coliseuns, as saudações de grandes e antigos generais que me incentivavam a matar cada vez mais. O sangue regia o mundo antigo, e me lembrando de tudo isto vejo que nada mudou.

Uma grande escuridão toma conta agora, não vejo mais meu corpo, nem aonde estava caido, os barulhos de choro e ranger de dentes estão mais altos e próximos, sinto medo, muito medo, não ouço vozes nem o som do vento, não ouço o silêncio que ninguém vivo dá o devido valor. Batalhas e mais batalhas estão em minha mente, mulheres e familias que eu obtive em vida agora estão vivas em algo que eu chamo de lembrança. Estou deixando de ser eu mesmo?

Não sinto a brisa que estava acostumado, não ouço barulhos de tiros e balas, nem o som de espadas que agora estou tão familizarizado, sinto frio, muito frio, estou no desespero completo, o terror de estar sozinho completamente, nada mais me dá prazer ou alegria, nem tristeza ou ódio, não sinto nada, sou vazio, estou vazio em um lugar deserto e escuro.

A escuridão ainda presiste, porém observo uma montanha, não me resta nada além de escalar, e ver o que está além desta montanha, não quero me sentir sozinho, quero ser importante, sou um grande guerreiro, quero lutar por algo, quero saciar minha sede de sangue e glórias, quero que cada poema e cada poesia sejam sobre mim, sobre como eu era e como eu sou e serei o melhor guerreiro sobre esta terra.

Quero retornar a minha inocência de guerras onde o mundo girava em torno de mim, minha vaidade e cobiça de conquistas não tem limites, enquanto escalo esta montanha, eu vejo meu futuro, o futuro que eu quero, já que por alguma razão apesar de me ver morto, eu ainda estou aqui, estou escalando esta montanha para quando chegar ao topo, ver algum povoado ou nação que precise das minhas grandes habilidades.

Dias ou anos parecem ter se passados, meus olhos as vezes percorrem o que eu chamo de céu, não existem mais nuvens, Sol, ou Lua, somente escuridão, o tempo para mim ainda passa a cada segundo, mas sinto que isto de nada adianta, continuo apenas escalando esta montanha, porque agora não tem mais volta, o chão desapareceu completamente da minha vista.

Cheguei ao topo, eu sempre chego ao topo lutando e nunca desisto, sou o melhor e maior guerreiro deste mundo, as crianças desta terra, em minhas lembranças mais antigas brincavam em meu nome, elas queriam ser como eu, invencivel e vencedor nas batalhas. Estranho, não vejo nada ao chegar no topo da montanha, nada de paisagens embaixo dos meus pés, nem aonde minha visão pode alcançar, quem eu irei derrotar se estou sozinho aqui?

O que para mim se tornou como anos e longos anos escalando esta montanha esconde, aqui no topo novamente se revelou, o som de ranger de dentes está mais forte do que nunca, o choro de multidões está completamente ensurdercedor.

Estou imóvel, não consigo me mexer, nunca pelo medo, que tipo de sensação é esta? Sou o maior guerreiro e lutador deste mundo, como posso sentir isto? Minhas vidas não deram oportunidade para tal coisa, não posso cair aqui, mas estou sendo puxado, a montanha agora está me engulindo, vejo uma luz, tudo está claro agora, uma grande luz ilumina tudo ao meu redor.

Rios de sangue estão ao horizonte, consigo enxergar o que está embaixo desta montanha, não mais rios, vejo oceanos de sangue cercando tudo ao redor, não estou apenas em uma montanha, e sim em uma ilha.

Arvores de esqueletos humanos, chuva de sangue, eu sinto isto em mim, toda a paisagem agora está mudando, sinto a chuva grossa cair sobre mim. Mãos começam a sair da montanha, ao olhar para onde estou pisando, vejo que tal montanha cercada pelo imenso oceano de sangue são corpos, milhares e milhares de corpos, que começam a me puxam, não consigo me mover, cadáveres me puxando para baixo com suas unhas, olho para cima e minha última visão disto tudo é ver as gotas de sangue caindo com uma fúria imensa.

No interior da montanha mãos passam por mim, unhas me rasgam, sinto uma dor que nunca havia sentido antes em toda a minha existência, nenhuma de minhas memórias e minhas mortes em batalhas senti tal dor, dentes me mordem e sinto pedaços de mim sendo levados. Dentro de mim uma tristeza sem tamanho, não quero deixar de existir, não quero morrer, quero lutar pelo povo, pela minha honra e por ser o melhor. As mãos e unhas entram e me atravessam todo o meu ser, na minha barriga retiram lentamente tudo, cada fração de segundo sinto a pior dor que se possa imaginar, estou ficando louco.

Anos parecem que se passaram para que eu conseguisse subir tal montanha dos cadáveres que me destroem, me devoram lentamente, porém aqui dentro sinto como se já estivesse por séculos, somente minha cabeça resta, algo que sobrou disto, estou despedaçado em uma dor insuportável, não agüento mais, quero ajuda, grande imperador, faraó, todos a quem eu servi fielmente, por favor, mandem seus exércitos para me salvar, onde você está para me ajudar Führer?

Apenas com uma visão agora, observo ainda os inúmeros corpos me devorando lentamente, cada unha, cada dente eu sinto, dores infinitas a cada segundo, correntes passam por eles, se agitam em forma de puro ódio, choros e risadas se confundem, não sei mais quem eu sou, meus lideres e grandes nomes sobre a Terra me abandonaram. Não sei o que está acontecendo, alguém me ajude, alguém, por favor, me ajude.

Uma luz caiu sobre a montanha, dentro de tal luz vejo um cavaleiro com uma enorme lança, atravessando os cadáveres sem causar nenhum dano a eles, apenas afastando e liberando espaço em uma velocidade incrível, não vejo mais nada, me sinto leve, escuto apenas os longos galopes, como se a galopada de tal cavalo fosse como mil canhões atirando ao mesmo tempo.

Não sei o que estou acontecendo, eu clamei por ajuda dos meus lideres e grandes nomes na Terra, nenhum deles veio até mim, quem é este cavaleiro? Por que eu sinto uma grande humildade vindo dele? Uma grande luz quente, não tem forças para enxergar, mas perto dele sinto todo o meu ser, não apenas corpo, me sente um com todo o espaço, sua lança não causa dano, mas eu sei que no fundo causa ensinamento, mas eu também sei que isto não é uma lança, não consigo enxergar sua face, apenas sua longa capa negra com traços vermelhos.

Nunca me senti tão leve, aos poucos em cima do cavalo de tal cavaleiro, sinto minha energia voltando, sinto no meu ser que tal cavaleiro cometeu os mesmos crimes que eu, que em toda a Terra desprezavam seu nome, o símbolo de sua arma era temido em todas as religiões e culturas, mas isto não importava a ele, ele buscava a mesma coisa do que eu, a grandeza! Porém ele a buscava do jeito correto, usando a sua própria força para o bem da humanidade, não somente para o seu bem próprio, ele não descansava para ajudar pessoas como eu, por décadas, séculos ele vagava ajudando todos ao seu redor, sem descanso algum. Sinto-me em paz, não vejo seu rosto, mas seu grande manto negro com traços vermelhos me cobre, sinto minha energia voltando, quero uma segunda chance, não quero sofrer.

Não quero ser devorado, agora sei exatamente onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Em todas minhas existências eu cuspi nas religiões, na fé, minha espada em tempos antigos e meus rifles em tempos que para mim se pareciam novos, serviam para acabar com aqueles que se opunham aos grandes lideres que uma pequena quantidade de humanos adoravam.

Eles não queriam e não conseguiam crer que havia algo sobre o céu, algo maior do que eles, algo que tinha como uma das grandes regras a humildade, do que valeria para eles ser igual e comer o mesmo capim do que o pobre sempre come?

O cavaleiro retirou agora seu manto sobre mim, e ainda cavalgando tentei ver seu rosto, não consegui, mas com tudo o que eu chamo de coração, agradeci. Passei décadas e séculos no sofrimento para enxergar algo que sempre esteve em minha frente, porém o brilho de minha espada e minhas armas me cegavam para ver, o falso brilho de generais me tiravam a visão do que realmente importa.

Fechei meus olhos e finalmente estou em paz, quero fazer a diferença, quero retornar, de coração, para aquela montanha para que todos aqueles que eu tirei a vida, possam me devorar por completo, quero que eles descansem em paz por acabar com a minha existência, de alma e agora eu entendo, de espírito, quero que eles descansem me destruindo, estou pronto para isto.

Mas assim que pensei, assim que pude notar o cavaleiro estava parado, estava de frente para ele, somente as pernas de seu cavalo eram maiores do que eu sentia uma força incrível emanando do cavaleiro. Não consegui enxergar seu rosto, mas ouvi sua risada, uma risada alta que em meu ser eu sabia que significava uma coisa. Confiança!

Não me sinto fraco, mas tudo está sumindo de novo, as memórias estão desaparecendo, vejo uma mulher e um homem em minha frente, sei que esta é a minha missão, não sei ao certo o que é, no fundo eu sei, mas tudo está sumindo, me sinto feliz, me sinto renovado, vou mudar, vou mudar o mundo do jeito certo, tenho duas escolhas. Fazer todos os meus erros novamente, matar, estuprar, me considerar uma lenda vida sobre os homens novamente, ou desta vez, jogar por terra minhas armas, minhas armaduras e minhas posses.

Vou deixar isto na responsabilidade do que eu sou, não desejo me lembrar de nada, mas agora tenho uma diferença, disto também não me lembrarei quando tudo recomeçar, mas no fundo de meu espírito eu sei que eu tenho...Fé!


End file.
